peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 April 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-04-16 ; Comments *A two hour twenty minute recording of a two and a half hour show is available. *John reads out a dedication to Kurt Cobain, from the Raincoats, before their first session track is broadcast. The dedication is also repeated before their last track. *Tracklistings for the parts of the programme not included on the recording have also been added, these are marked §. Details are taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive . Sessions *Wedding Present #10. Recorded 22 March 1994. Available on the Castle Music 6xCD box set – The Complete Peel Sessions and also on the Cooking Vinyl CD – The John Peel Sessions 1992-1995 . *Raincoats #3. Recorded 29 March 1994. Available on the Blast First CD Single – Extended Play . Tracklisting *Pulp: ‘Acrylic Afternoons (CD - His ‘N’ Hers )’ Island Records *Fun-Da-Mental: ‘New World Order (Various Artists CD - Volume Nine )’ Volume *Beck: ‘The Spirit Moves Me (CD - Stereopathetic Soulmanure )’ Flipside Records *Wedding Present: ‘Gazebo’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘I know there’s a lot of you, judging from your mail, who collect 3-1 away wins. So here’s three for your collection.)’ *Lightning Slim: ‘Rooster Blues (CD - Rooster Blues/Bell Ringer )’ Ace Records *Raincoats: ‘No One's Little Girl’ (Peel Session) *Salt Tank: ‘Charged Up (12 inch - Charged Up/Eugina/Clone )’ Internal *Bob Tilton: ‘Gears Turn Just Repeats (7 inch - Wake Me When It's Springtime Again )’ Subjugation : (Football Guest Reviewer Steve Lamacq, Colchester Utd v Darlington, 1-2) *That Dog: ‘One Summer Night (Various Artists CD - Volume Nine )’ Volume *Billy Dikossa: ‘Couci Couca (LP - Pole Position)’ Sanaga Productions *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: ‘O, Caroline (CD – Tatay )’ Ankst : (Football Guest Reviewer: Martin of Sandmen, Stalybridge v Dover) *Loop Guru: ‘Bangdad (CD – Duniya )’ Nation Records *Wedding Present: ‘Spangle’ (Peel Session) : (5:30 news) *Elmerhassel: ‘Nearing Home (CD – Billyous )’ Dirter Promotions *Raincoats: ‘Don't Be Mean’ (Peel Session) *Harvey Sid Fisher: ‘Libra (LP - Astrology Songs )’ Amarillo Records :(Peel missed out Cancer (Moonchild) a couple of weeks earlier, as he had loaned the Fisher album to Andy Kershaw) and it hadn't been returned. He promises to catch up with the track at a later date.) *Edsel: ‘Our Drunken Friend (CD - The Everlasting Belt Co. )’ Grass Records *Emperors New Clothes: ‘Unsettled Life One (12 inch - Unsettled Life )’ Acid Jazz *Wedding Present: ‘So Long Baby’ (Peel Session) *Sonic Youth: ‘Quest For The Cup (CD – Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star )’ Geffen Records *Mindscape: ‘Joy Within (12 inch - Floating Free )’ Guerilla *Styreo Instant: ‘Ghoti Simpatico (Various Artists CD - No Border Jam)’ Front Rock *Flying Saucer Attack: ‘Crystal Shade (7 inch )’ FSA Records *Raincoats: ‘We Smile’ (Peel Session) *Hole: ‘Jennifers Body (CD - Live Through This )’ City Slang *K. Hand: ‘40 Acres And A Mule’ (12 inch - The Saints Go Marching On )’ Global Cuts : (6:30 news) *The Fall: ‘Hey! Student (Single – 15 Ways )’ Permanent *Apemen: ‘Invasion Of The Apemen (CD - Are You Being Surfed? )’ Vulcan *Wedding Present: ‘Him Or Me’ (Peel Session) *Transglobal Underground: ‘Slowfinger Ladies Night Mix (12 inch - Earth Tribe )’ Nation Records *The Raincoats: ‘Shouting Out Loud’ (Peel Session) *Gram Parsons & The Flying Burrito Brothers: ‘Dim Lights (CD - Sleepless Nights )’ A&M Records § File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-04-16 ;Length *02:20:29 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector